Two Star-Crossed Lovers (An SNK fanfic)
by WoeToAll
Summary: Maiyuki Satahashi is a 30 year old woman who decides to take responsibility of the titans that raided the walls. As she decides to join the recon corpse, she suddenly finds an attractive Lance Corporal, but with her timid attitude towards people, especially with those whom she really likes, can she confess her love to him before dying of a terrible death?


Chapter One

On the day that humanity lost Wall Maria. .

Maiyuki Satahashi, a thirty year old woman who lived with her husband, who works in the army, fighting titans. She would have joined, but she didn't want to bare the fate that many soldiers went through; death.

She has a timid attitude towards people and is afraid to show her true emotions unless anger and irritation. She loves to have many kids one day, but she is barren and couldn't.

"If only. ." She said to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by a quavering shake on the ground. Looking towards the west, she could see smoke emitting into the air.

That was abnormal.

Abnormal; what was so abnormal. .?

A titan.

And it wasn't any ordinary one; from where she is, she could hear the huge noise it made when it hit the wall.

Colossal.

A colossal titan?

Impossible.

But it wasn't. It was there. It broke through; humanity is over.

Quickly, she gathered her stuff and ran out, evacuating into the inner regions of the walls, behind Wall Rose. She knew what she should do when something like this was to ever happen; join the Survey Corps.

She was bad at combat, at least according to her standards. She doubts she could make it through. And the only reason to this was because someone had notified her that her husband was brutally killed, or more like swallowed whole, by a titan while inspecting the city.

Her heart broke in two. Now what would happen?

She had no safe haven anymore.

She had stopped in her tracks, observing all that had happened to her in just a few moments of her life.

"Well. ." She said to herself softly, "there's only one thing left I have to do then. ."

Running straight to a military officer, she quietly got his attention, and, which to her surprise, she did.

"Yes? Sorry, ma'am I can't help you with your things. I'm busy at the moment." She scowled slightly, and continued to grab his attention.

"S-sir! N-no! I want to kn-know where I can sign u-up for the military. .!" Even with her feeble attempts, it made the man laugh, making her feel bad about making her decision.

"Haha! But a woman like you shouldn't be in the fight unless you're as strong as the other women in the military." Anger boiled inside of her. She wasn't about to let the jerk he is get in the way.

"Sir!" She yelled, startling both him and his fellow mates. "I do not know what you are dealing with but please! Just tell me where I can sign up so I may fight. If you do not let me, however, I will find a way somehow to train! I'll even train myself if I have to!"

Rage filled her. It was rare for her to be angry.

The soldier looked at her and gulped, his face paled white. He opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by the startling sound of Wall Maria being broken down. He gasped and looked at Maiyuki. She still held that determined look.

"F-fine! But I w-will have to say this.."

Maiyuki waited impatiently.

"We d-don't do sign ups just yet. The young 'uns are still too young." She sighed. A couple more years of wait. Oh how in the world will she be able to do?

"Thank you." She stated boldly then ran up towards Wall Rose.

Maybe some character analysis would shed some light on you readers out there.

Maiyuki is a thirty year old woman with chocolate brown hair. It reaches in between her shoulders and breasts. Her eyes are icy blue; such a wonderful color.

Her height is shorter than Lance Corporal's but is still above 150 cm.

During the two years before she could finally join, Maiyuki has been gaining information and training. Although she isn't what anyone calls good enough for the top ten, she is tolerable.

"As long as I survive, I'm fine." She told herself.

She had walked all the way to the camp, eying everyone there. Most of them are all younger than she is. It made her feel old and made her feel somewhat prideful.

Keith Shadis came in, giving everyone a welcome speech. It was loud, but by the looks of it, there are many trainees here.

He was strict, yet not enough to make Maiyuki listen to him. She pretty much droned out the noise from around her and focused on her mission to take revenge.

Suddenly, her train of thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling, and it was coming from in front of her. She looked at him wide eyes.

"And what is your name?"

_Oh. My. Gosh._

_He is scary. ._

**_Hey, first chapter! YAY :D Hope you guys enjoy!_**


End file.
